Eternity
by EmberFalcon
Summary: Thirty years have passed since Saya slew Diva. Hagi is wandering around Okinawa alone, that is, until he senses a familiar aura awakening...HagixSaya


Okay, I actually did this as a follow-up to a fic on DeviantArt called "Forever" by Number-One-Witch (though it can be a stand alone fic). Credit for the tragically beautiful fic "Forever" goes to Number-One-Witch, so enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Thirty years…_

_It's been…thirty years…'_

Haji let out a nearly inaudible sigh as he wandered aimlessly through the sluggish flow of humans that streamed down the street. It was quite funny, now that he thought about it, how they all had to look up at him as he walked past, his cello case slung over his shoulder, whilst his towering (albeit trim) form passed them. His blank, stormy-grey eyes wandered lazily about his surroundings: the various shops that lined either side of the street, the cars whizzing past in streaks of numerous colors, the crowds of people going about their daily business, as if nothing was wrong, nothing was missing in the world to make it any more miserable for their lives.

But they were wrong.

Something _was_ missing…from Haji's world.

"Saya," her name struck a sad chord as it passed the cellist Chevalier's lips. Indeed, he had been missing Saya once again for thirty consecutive years. True, he was used to the waiting; he'd already been through two other thirty year waiting periods before, but neither time began with her demanding that he not follow her. _'Honestly Saya, what more can I do?'_ He thought dully as he continued down the walkway. It was true; even before becoming a Chevalier for Saya, he had always faithfully followed her wherever she went. Her wish was his, as he had told Solomon thirty years ago.

He rounded the corner as he continued walking, painfully remembering the sad melody that his memories of that fateful day all those years ago had rehearsed in his mind over and over again. He clearly recalled her lithe, petite frame standing before him, her amber eyes full of suppressed tears as she gripped her sword, the blotches of Chiropteran blood that were splattered on her clothes and her face, her swearing that if he followed her, she would never forgive him. But mostly, he remembered their confessions of love, and the faint brush of fingertips as they reached out to each other one last time before the boat she was stowed away on took her away from him. He also remembered her calling out something, saying that she swore something, but the rest was drowned out by the boat's blaring horn, and then she was no longer visible to him. That was the most frustrating part of their goodbye; he didn't get to hear the last words she spoke to him. He sighed as the melancholy sonata of his reminiscing drew to a close with that one last fading note, wondering for the first time if he would ever see her again-

And then he felt it.

It overpowered him instantaneously- that warm, comforting aura that had currently coiled around his frame and lulled him into its embrace. This aura…was so familiar- "Saya!" It was indeed true; her aura, nonexistent as she slept, had suddenly assaulted his sharpened senses, alerting him that she was either awake or would be very soon. He knew she had ordered him not to follow, but her aura was calling, summoning…_beckoning_ him to go to her as she awoke. He broke into a sprint before tensing his legs to take to the rooftops, for once ignoring the bewildered stares of the crowds he had previously been pushing through, as he sped toward her family's tomb, where she had woken up thirty-three years prior to now. The memories of holding her, battling side-by-side with her, quietly _loving_ her swam through his mind as he neared his destination.

His heart hammered in his chest as he saw the bottom of the stairs leading to her resting place come into view. His thoughts focused only on his beloved Saya, he took the stairs two at a time in his haste, his usually stoic and blank eyes wide in anticipation, eager to be blessed with her beauty once more. He reached the top, only to come to a sudden halt at the sight before him.

"Saya-!" Her senses, dulled from the thirty year slumber she had been put through, hardly picked up his call as she sat up slowly. She blinked once, twice, to clear her vision before she took in her surroundings, still oblivious to her Chevalier walking toward the entrance. She recognized the place immediately as her family tomb, the one she had awoken from the last time she slept. The memories were coming back to her; her brothers Kai and Riku, her father George, her friends in the Red Shield, defeating the Chiropterans…saying goodbye to Haji…killing Diva… "Saya," hearing her name once again, though much clearer this time, she turned her head to see who addressed her. Her amber eyes squinted against the brightness the open doorway exposed to her unadjusted eyesight, barely making out the darkened figure standing before it. Her eyes widened when she recognized who it was.

Haji knelt slowly, afraid that he would startle her, terrified that she wouldn't remember him, just as she had not before. Without a word, he set his cello case on the ground behind him and removed the strap from his shoulder. After a few moments, he reached a hand to her, though did not touch that soft, warm skin on her face that he so desperately wanted to. "Saya, do you…remember…?" He softly asked, his brows creasing slightly in worry. He watched as her eyes softened and a gentle smile played on her lips.

"Haji…you came," she whispered, her voice cracked and lethargic. He looked her over, noting that her hair now swept just past her shoulders, unlike the short look she had when they parted, though her appearance remained unchanged otherwise. But her appearance didn't matter to him; she was awake, and she remembered him. Both of them suddenly realized that she was still naked, as he looked a bit flustered, and she blushed darkly whilst trying to cover herself with her hands. He smiled slightly at her frantic movements and removed his jacket for her to use.

"Here, use this until we can get you back to Kai's," still blushing, she thanked him and accepted the coat, buttoning it up all the way down once she had put it on. She shakily stood, her body still numb from misuse for such a long period of time. Seeing her still not entirely stable, Haji offered her his arm, which she took gratefully as they walked out of the tomb.

The warm sunshine felt wonderful on her skin as she relished the feel of it, having missed it for three decades of being cradled within the shadows of her subconscious. She gave Haji's arm a light squeeze as she rested her head on his shoulder, glad that he did come after all. If she were honest with herself, she would admit that, before she fell asleep shortly after she killed Diva, she was afraid that when she awoke, Haji wouldn't be there, or worse, she would not remember him. "Saya," her thoughts were set aside when she heard him call her, as she looked up at him, though kept her head on his shoulder. He stopped walking, and she followed suit at his side.

"Yes, Haji?" She asked, still trying to get used to using her voice again. Despite his blank expression, his eyes betrayed him; she could see the worry, the pain in his eyes, and it hurt her to know that he was in turmoil. He paused a moment, unsure of how to ask her what he desperately wanted to ask her.

"Will you…forgive me?" Seeing her perplexed expression, he hesitated before rewording his question, "will you forgive me for disobeying you?" At first, she was still confused, but after a few moments, she remembered their goodbye, and her telling him that if he followed her, she would never forgive him. She smiled softly against the fabric of his white shirt.

"Oh, Haji," she whispered, letting go of his arm. He flinched slightly, thinking that she had rejected him, until he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and give it a little squeeze. "There's nothing to forgive," she stated simply, burying her head into his chest. He hesitated, still not returning her embrace, thinking that he did not deserve it after what he had done.

"But…you told me not to follow," he whispered against her hair as he lowered his head. He felt her shake her head in response.

"I told you not to follow me into the fight with Diva, and you didn't. Besides, you have your own free will; don't think that you have to live your life as a servant to someone." A chill of terror crawled down his spine. Was she saying that she didn't want him as a Chevalier anymore?

"I am your Chevalier, Saya, and I-"

"You're more than that. You're my companion, my friend…" she hugged him tighter. "…My love." His eyes widened. She had remembered that part as well? He breathed a soft sigh as he finally gave in to desire and wrapped his arms around her, his bandaged Chiropteran hand gripping her waist, his human hand entangling itself in her hair.

"…As you are mine," he said as their foreheads touched. She giggled softly through slightly parted lips before they were covered by her Chevalier's in a chaste kiss. Though the kiss remained innocent, all else but each other was lost to them as they reveled in their closeness, their reunion after so long. Their hearts danced along to the beautiful symphony they created, its melodious sound ringing through clear to their souls. Some time later, they parted, though their foreheads touched once more.

"Stay with me, Haji," Saya hummed softly as her head returned to his chest. He rested his chin atop her head as his arms tightened around her.

"Throughout eternity, my love."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love this couple! Please leave a review (but this is my first Blood plus fic, so be sorta gentle, please?)


End file.
